Remembering A Hero
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: The ninja have returned to their jobs as teachers at Sensei Wu's Academy, but times have changed since the battle against the Golden Master. Someone is missing, and nothing has been the same without him. Contains spoilers.


**Decided to post this on its own instead of with Oneshots Through The Heart, because why not? Spoilers, of course, for episode 34.**

* * *

><p>"And <em>that<em>," Kai said, putting down the piece of chalk and dusting his hands off. "concludes our lesson on the history of the Stone Army." He chuckled at the sight of his students either lying their heads on their desks or reclining in their chairs with boredom. "Any questions?"

"Can we move onto something cooler?" Brad called from the back of the class. "We've been studying the Stone Army for so long now!"

"It's important to know these things," Kai replied. "You never know when this knowledge will come up elsewhere. They say history repeats itself often, you know."

The class groaned, having heard him say that for what must have been the hundredth time since the beginning of the school year. They had to admit, Kai was an excellent History teacher; he knew a lot about the lessons of the past. However, he always seemed to be too focused on the past, as though he couldn't forget about things that had gone and passed.

The brunet sighed when no one else asked a question. "Okay, well... What do you kids want to learn about? We can make plans to add it into the curriculum."

One of the students at the front excitedly shot up her hand. "What about the Golden Master?"

He nodded, grinning at her eagerness. "We could even fit it in right now. Long ago, when the Serpentine were first-"

"No, I mean the battle against the Golden Master last month! You know, you guys versus the Golden Master! You never got to tell us what happened, not to mention we were stuck with Dareth the entire time, and he never told us what happened, either!"

Kai stopped in his explanation, along with his train of thought. As he fought for a way to explain it, all he could remember was Zane leaping across the Overlord's golden tendrils, the storm of ice he created that caused the ninja to seek refuge in the sewers, and finally the one thing that remained of the heroic ninja; the one half of his face.

"Oh, right. That one," he said absentmindedly. Kai cleared his throat before he went to erase some of the notes on the blackboard. He picked up the chalk, not noticing that his hands were trembling. "When we returned to Ninjago from space, we were finally able to continue our mission of defeating the Overlord, or the Golden Master, before he could take over the world.

"As we stormed the city, we were soon overpowered, and were forced to seek shelter in a temple just outside the city. Inside we found ancient armour of the Stone Army that would protect us from the Golden Master's power. Using that armour, we initiated Plan B, and..." Kai took a moment to regain his composure as the memories came back, clearer than before. _Just finish the lesson, Kai_, he told himself.

He bit his lip. "W-we were able to distract the Golden Master long enough for Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon to begin their half of the plan, but then...then..." He took in a shaky breath and dropped the chalk onto the floor, not caring that it broke in half. "I'm sorry, I just... I need to go." He walked out of the classroom quickly, leaving his students to exchange confused glances.

Kai struggled to keep back the tears pricking the corners of his eyes, stopping to lean against a wall to take a few deep breaths. When he felt relaxed enough, he slid open the door to the teacher's lounge, surprised to find the others had gathered there, as well.

Sensei Wu had his head down, staring into the teacup in his hand. Nya sat on one of the couches, her chin resting on her hand as she stared out the window. Cole and Jay sat beside each other, a sight Kai found very odd, but they did not speak to each other. They merely stared at the ground, both wearing the same solemn expression on their faces.

"So," Kai said, his voice ragged. "You guys didn't feel up to teaching, either?"

Nya shrugged. "It's been hard. All the students have been asking where Zane is, and I haven't had the heart to tell them he won't be coming back..."

"I don't get it," Jay muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Why did Zane have to go and sacrifice himself for us like that? Why couldn't he have just been selfish for once?" He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes looking watery. "Why did he have to leave us like this?"

"That's just the way Zane was," Cole replied. "He wanted to protect us. I guess at the time, he figured that his sacrifice...was the only option. It was either that, or we all die." He sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Still, though..."

Kai leaned against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I know..." He looked down at the ground, feeling the pricking sensation in his eyes again. "I guess I just wish that...that everything would go back to the way they used to be..."

No one spoke after that. Not even Sensei Wu, who Kai expected would share some encouraging words, like, "We cannot change the past" or "We only have today to think about". But the elder remained silent, simply looking at each of them with a forlorn look in his eyes.

A rapid stomping snapped them all out of their daze. Kai figured it was one of their students coming to check on them, but to his surprise it was only Lloyd, who swung the door open and grasped the door frame, crouching to catch his breath.

"Lloyd? What is it? Did something happen in the city?" Cole asked, getting up off the couch, with Jay and Nya following.

"You guys... You need to come back to Ninjago City," he reported. "More specifically, to Borg Industries. PIXAL and Cyrus have something they want to tell you."

Kai frowned. "Look, if Cyrus wants to tell us again that it wasn't our fault that Zane died, you can tell him we get it already."

"No, this time it's really important, Kai," he insisted. Kai was about to tell him off again, but the urgent look in the blond's eyes told him he was serious.

Sensei Wu nodded. "Nya, go get the bus. Kai, Jay, and Cole, round up your students. We'll be going to Ninjago City to see what Cyrus needs to tell us."

"Yes, Sensei." The three ninja sprinted to their respective classrooms, where their students still waited for them to return from their breaks.

"Okay, kids," Kai said when he entered the room. "Gather up your stuff, we're going on another field trip to Ninjago City."

He felt a small flame of hope light up inside him as his students raised their voices in excitement.

~o~o~o~o~

Kai had his hands stuffed into his pockets when they walked through the doors of Borg Industries. It felt like when they first visited the tower, but he remembered there was one thing that was different. _Zane's not with us._

"Welcome to Borg Industries, everyone," a familiar voice greeted them. Kai looked up from the ground to see PIXAL approaching them from the elevator. "It is good to see you all again. I trust you are doing well?"

"As well as we can, PIXAL," Cole said, giving a polite, yet shaky, smile. "How about you? How are you feeling after...uh..."

PIXAL bowed her head. "Do not worry about me. I am doing quite well."

"So, what did you and Cyrus want to tell us?" Jay asked. "Is there a sign the Overlord didn't actually die for good?"

"No. I have much better news. I ask that you all follow me to the top floor, please." She turned to the students. "Cyrus will be down in a moment to speak with you."

Kai let his serious gaze travel across the group of students. "Behave, and that goes for all of you."

"Yes, Mr. Kai," they said in unison. He didn't see any mischievous smirks or exchanges of sneaky glances, but then realized they were too confused as to why PIXAL would want even Nya and Sensei Wu to come with her.

Kai followed the others to the elevator, noticing once again that Cole and Jay were close together, now walking side by side. Although the sight confused him greatly, he decided it was probably because they were still grieving over Zane. It wasn't exactly polite to be fighting after a friend had died, after all.

As the elevator quickly rose to the top floor, Kai couldn't help but look around the cramped space, feeling another twinge of sadness tugging at his heart. _Zane's not with us_, he thought. _No matter what PIXAL has to tell us, it'll never be the same. We'll always be missing someone._

The doors slid open, and the group walked out into the large room that was Cyrus Borg's office. Looking around, Kai noticed the room was void of any other person, but still felt there was someone there with them.

"I've brought them up to see you," PIXAL called.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Um, there's no one else here," he observed. "Who are you talking to?"

She turned to him and smiled. "You will see in a moment." She called out to the unknown person again, "You may come out now."

Kai's eyes were narrowed in confusion, until he saw the one PIXAL was talking to come out from behind the desk at the front of the room, and they widened in utter disbelief. He was lean and muscular, with blond hair that stood straight up at the front of his head. His greyish-blue eyes were at the same time sharp yet gentle, gleaming with an almost unnatural shine. White clothing was draped over his pale body, with familiar snow and ice motifs along the hems. His facial expression gave away no emotion other than genuine warmth.

He knew this person all too well. He felt as though this was all a dream, as though Jay or Cole would snap him out of his sleep any second now to tell him he was going to be late for work again. _This is impossible... He can't be..._

"Hello," he said, coming closer to them and stopping a few feet away. He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "It is good to see you all again."

No one spoke, but they all wore the same expression of mingled disbelief, sorrow, and utter joy. Kai's lips moved, but no words came out. His hands trembled at his sides as he fought to find his voice again.

"I-it can't be," Kai stammered finally, his voice barely more than a squeak. "Is that really...?"

"Zane..." Jay breathed, tears forming in his eyes. He sprang from where he stood, the tears streaming down his face. "Zane!" He crashed into Zane, wrapping his skinny arms around the grinning android, who returned the hug. Jay pressed his face into Zane's shoulder, all while staining his clothing with his tears and murmuring the blond's name over and over again.

Cole walked closer to Zane, his mouth agape. "B-but how...how did you survive?" he asked. He looked him up and down. "You've barely changed at all. Well, except for the circuits on your face, those are new."

"Like the Overlord, I survived in the systems as a virus of some sort," he explained. "I built myself a new body once I was able to take control, and PIXAL and Cyrus built me a new power source. I transferred myself into this body, and now I am here."

Kai went up to Zane, brown eyes still wide in disbelief. "Well, no matter how you were able to come back, you're back now." He, too, wrapped his arms around Zane in a hug. "We've missed you."

Cole joined in the group hug, and eventually so did Nya and Lloyd. Zane did his best to wrap his arms around all five of them, not wanting to let go just yet. It had been too long since he'd last seen his friends.

Sensei Wu cleared his throat, and the hugging ceased. Zane walked up to him, a wide smile on his face. "Sensei Wu," he said. "How are you?"

"Better now that I know you're back, Zane," the elder replied. "I don't know what any of us would have done without you."

"I feel the same way, I think," Zane said. "To me, you are all more important than anything else." He walked up to PIXAL, taking her hand in his. "And I don't think I could ever go on without you again."

Nya smiled. "I guess now we can tell the kids that Mr. Zane is back, huh?"

"That would be a wonderful idea," Zane said, leading the way to the elevator with PIXAL at his side. "How are they, by the way?"

As Nya explained to him what took place after he died, Kai stayed at the back of the small group. The pricking sensation at the corner of his eyes returned, but this time he welcomed it, knowing it was from happiness rather than sadness.

"Well, I guess now things are gonna go back to normal, huh?" Jay said, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Looks like it," Cole said, giving the blue ninja a rough shove. "You're still an idiot, by the way. And I still think Nya's gonna choose me."

"Like hell she will!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I'd have thought you two would at least focus on the fact that Zane's alive now, instead of fighting again. Looks like I was wrong."

As they bickered, Kai looked up to the ceiling, still overwhelmed with happiness. _I was right and wrong_, he thought. _Nothing's ever gonna be the same, but..._ He looked at Zane, who happened to turn around at that moment. The android gave a wave and a grin, which Kai returned, the corners of his mouth trembling as he fought back the tears of joy threatening to spill over from the corners of his eyes.

_But Zane's here now. Zane's back. We won't be missing someone, after all._

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S IT THAT'S THE NEXT SEASON NO ONE ELSE DIES THE END.<strong>

**I dunno, I think everyone was OOC at one point during this thing. It was still fun to write, though.**


End file.
